


Reunion.

by moz17



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moz17/pseuds/moz17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion between the lads leads to some interesting developments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was always the same- if they had been apart from each other for a long time, they had the uncertain hour or so where they assessed one another. Over their beers, they would talk and catch up, swapping stories and jokes, but all the time, checking- consciously or unconsciously- to see if anything had changed in each other. They would readjust themselves, like tuning in a TV channel that had gone slightly blurry, a little out of sync, tuning it back in perfectly. And after a night out, the three of them would be back in tune with one another again. 

The band had been on a break for a few months now, a break after two years spent touring their last album. They had scattered and were now reassembled, drawn back to one another, knowing that the drinking session signalled that they would soon regroup to start working on the new album. 

Matt arrived at the bar first, finding a table near the back, where it would be possible to hear one another over the music. Chris arrived soon after, stomping up to the bar and ordering his beer. As he and Chris talked and drank, Matt found himself looking around the bar now and then, scanning the crowds and checking to see who arrived. He felt strangely wriggly, restless. He would never say it out loud but he was excited about seeing Dom and impatient for him to arrive. Chris was his mate, but Dom was the ring leader, the party animal, the person you gravitated towards naturally. 

And suddenly, he did spy Dom, standing at the bar. He had his back to him and he still knew it was Dom. He could tell by the way he stood, the set of his head, how his blonde hair fell into place and by the colour of the jeans he was wearing. 

Matt got up from the table and walked over to Dom. He was fumbling for his wallet, counting out the money for his drink in an awkward manner. He shoved his wallet away and turned around, coming face to face with Matt. Matt smiled at him.   
“Long time no see.”  
He was waiting for the warm reply he was certain he would get from his friend.   
Dom looked surprised, then grinned, his face taking on a gleeful, child like aspect. He made to move towards Matt, then stopped, looking confused. He turned back to his drink, still sitting on the bar, made to reach for it, dithered, whipped back round to Matt and then back to his drink again, apparently trying to decide which required his immediate attention more urgently.   
Matt looked at Dom’s grey eyes and saw that they were a little glazed, out of focus and the irises barely visible. Matt laughed. Dom was hammered. 

Dom reached a compromise- he drank his drink in one gulp- it looked suspiciously like whiskey- and then rounded on Matt, pulling him into a tight embrace.   
“Haven’t seen you in so fucking long!” Dom shouted far too loudly.   
Matt slapped him on the back ad shook his head, still laughing. They joined Chris and kept consuming round after round of drink. 

Dom had reached that stage of drunkenness where you are so far gone, that you become sloppily brilliant. His words were funny when comprehended, his moves were unintentionally cool and he looked helplessly, but wonderfully messy.   
He sat opposite Matt and seemed to forget that gravity existed as he pitched forward towards him and he put his hand out to break his fall, landing on Matt’s chest.   
Dom started giggling uncontrollably. “Look, Matt has man boobs!” he shouted, squezzing Matt’s chest.   
“What, gerroff Dom, I don’t!” Matt tried to pull back out of the hold, annoyed but still grinning.   
“Moobs! Moobs! I wonder if they have milk?”   
Chris was silently creasing himself as Matt put up with Dom’s proddings. 

He got bored very quickly though and headed off to dance. Matt watched him. His drunkeness didn’t make Dom clumsy, it instead gave a sharpness, a special flair to his moves as he bopped across the floor. Matt saw several pairs of female eyes swivel towards this blonde dervish. He could understand them. Dom had a look that suggested he knew where all the fun was to be had and he might invite you along if you were lucky. 

The night wore on and Matt felt it was time he left. He said goodbye to Chris and slowly made his way through the heaving crowd to get to Dom.   
Dom was at the centre of the dancing, his blonde hair darkened with sweat and his shirt wringing wet.   
“Dom, Dom, I’m going, see you soon, yeah?”   
“Matt, can’t believe you’re leaving already, the night’s only starting!”   
“Well, you keep the celebrations going, ok?”   
Dom put his arms around him. “I’m going to text you later and then we can have phone sex.”   
There was no reply to a sentence like that. Matt tried to say something, failed and then just shrugged. He waved feebly at Dom and made to walk off.   
“Bye Matt!!” Dom shouted maniacally and then lunged at him, crushing his lips wetly against Matt’s and then letting him go and flinging himself back into the crowd of dancers. 

Matt walked mechanically out of the bar, avoiding getting a taxi and let his feet take him home. The streets were empty and the night clear- unlike his head.   
One part of him was laughing at how drunk Dom had been and couldn’t wait to use this ammunition to slag him off the next day.   
But another part of him meditated uneasily on the idea that Dom had never acted like that before when he was drunk. He wondered what kind of bizarre basis those actions could have had. He wondered how seriously Dom had meant them. Because Matt had been stirred by the events of the night and wished he could turn around and go back to the bar to see where the rest of the night could lead with him and Dom. 

But he didn’t- he went into his flat and locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom follows through with his drunken threat of phone sex...

4 a.m. Matt had just managed to fall asleep. Sleep was something he always had trouble with. He would lie there, close his eyes for a few minutes only to open them again and shuffle around in the bed, frustrated. He often felt sleep was a waste of time and wished that his body would agree with him. Bed was a jail to him- the bedclothes and silence of the night trapped him when he had ideas in his head for riffs, lyrics and the new stage show. 

But tonight his phone cut through the quiet, sounding harsh, out-of-place, even frightening. 

Matt woke up and reached for his mobile blindly. Phone calls this late could only mean one thing- bad news.   
"Hello? Yes?" Matt barked. 

"Mattieeeee..."

Or phone calls this late meant your friend was pissed out of his tiny mind. 

"Dom, what the fuck?" 

"I made it home alright, I think. I'm fairly sure this is my house anyway." 

"I don't care. Is that the reason you called me? Is that why you woke me up?" 

"No, no, it wasn't..."

"Can't it wait 'til the morning?" Matt fell back on his pillows. He felt a bit grouchy, having been woken up from a rare stretch of deep sleep. 

"What? We can't have phone sex in the morning. That's just stupid!" 

Matt attempted to respond. "Hang on, you said what?" 

What had happened that night in the pub came back to him, seeming even more surreal now than when it had actually happened. 

"The phone sex I promised you. Will I get started?" 

"No, wait, why? I don't want phone..."

"Oh yes you do." Dom dropped his voice, whispering down the phone. 

Matt twitched involuntarily. 

"Dom, you're pissed. Call me to..." 

"You can't be talking if I'm kissing you." 

Matt went mute. 

"That's better." Dom said carefully, enunciating each word slowly, clearly, tryinh to stop his words from becoming a drunken incoherent mumble. 

"I'm kissing you. Can you feel my tongue on yours?" There was a crackling sound as Dom exhaled into the receiver. 

"I'm kissing you but I'm also moving my hand down, onto...your...chest." 

Matt was beginning to regain his senses. 

"Have you done this before? That's tragic." 

"Shut up, you're not meant to talk!" 

"You're such a twat. I'm hanging up now." 

"Oh no you're not!" Dom chuckled. 

"Why is that?" Matt snapped. 

"Because I know you don't want to. You want to know what I'm going to do next." 

Dom teased him in a sing-song voice that sounded to be on the verge of breaking into laughter. 

"Told you so." Dom crowed when he got no reply. 

Matt's breath quickened and he felt almost dizzy despite the fact that he was lying down in bed. He could nearly taste the smell of Dom's blonde hair at the back of his throat, he could nearly sense his fingers on his chest. He was desperate to feel Dom lying on top of him, stomach to stomach, leg to leg, skin to skin. His muscles tightened, his skin tingled and these new found desires swept through him, mind and body, eaving no time for reflection. 

"Dom," he croaked into the mobile. "Dom, what...what next?" 

"Are you wearing pyjamas?" 

"No. Just my boxers." When he got home from the night out, all he could be bothered to do was pull his clothes off and crawl into bed. 

"Well then, I'm running my fingers over the waist band of those boxers." 

Matt lightly fingered the edge of his boxers, ready to slip his hand under them- but only when Dom reached that stage too. 

"And now I'm going to gra..." There was a dull thud, a sound of crackling and then Dom cut out. 

"Dom?" Matt queried, slowly coming out of his hazy state. "DOM! For fuck's sake!" 

He redialled Dom's number and got nothing. Matt smacked the mattress with his fist, frustrated, left in an agonizingly expectant state. 

He turned over on his side and pulled the blanket back over himself. The drunk fucker must have pressed a wrong button on his phone or something. 

He couldn't stop thinking of the phone call. He felt an explosion of heat in his lower belly, a swirling, unanchored sensation, familiar to him but this time, occuring in an utterly alien situation. 

Matt breathed slowly, trying to clear his mind. He knew one thing for certain. Sleep was out of the question now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dom's phone call the night before...

Matt was sick with desire. That was what it felt like. It was as if he was physically ill, as if he had the 'flu. The lust literally clouded his vision and cut his body off from all other sensations. He had little energy, only a small amount which allowed him to focus on his desire. His head felt heavy, his reflexes slow and his appetite came and went in vicious bouts- sometimes he wanted nothing to eat and at other times he would ransack his kitchen for food. 

It was a constant pressure and he could feel it slowly driving him demented. The lust was a tangible presence. Night time was the worst. He would lie down to sleep and hour after sleepless hour he tossed and turned. It was an ache, an emptiness. He tried to clutch onto something but there was always nothing. He had to resort to touching himself- running his trembling hands over his face, his neck, his chest, his thighs, his cock, desperately trying to provide the contact his body was howling out for. 

Dom. It was all about Dom. It was all because of Dom. Matt didn't know why or when Dom had become the source of his fantasies but he had. It had happened. Matt didn't have the energy or even the ability to analyse the situation. All he knew was that he had to do something about it. 

"Dom, it's Matt." 

"Hey mate, what's up?" 

Dom had had no recollection of that night out whatsoever- "Woke up on the rug in my living room, fucking hell, don't know how I got there. My fucking phone was broken, don't know how that happened either. At least there was no strange bird there in the morning, 'cuz my head was too wrecked to be able to deal with it." 

Matt's plan was simple. For Dom, alcohol seemed to act as an aphrodisiac- medically, what the stuff was NOT meant to be able to do. It gave desire but took away the ability. Not so with Dominic- once the liquid was in him, the last tiny bit of inhibition he had was flung out the window. And Matt fully planned on taking advantage of that. 

"Want to go out tonight?" 

"Sounds good. Where?" 

Matt named a club. 

"Excellent. Is Chris coming?" 

"Chris has to mind the kids." Matt lied easily. "Meet you at nine?" 

"See you there." 

Dom arrived in the club. There was no other way to describe it. He ARRIVED at places. People looked up when he entered the room and Dom would look right back at them, sizing them up. Then he would walk over to the bar as if he knew the bar man- he probably did. He would know him by the end of the night. Like he would know everyone else in the club. 

Matt waved him over and the night began. 

Matt kept getting the rounds, encouraging Dom to avoid his usual beer and instead to have whiskey based concoctions. Then he would order double shots for Dom's drinks. 

He watched Dom's eyes dulling, his hands slipping in the glass, his body becoming looser and Matt felt a barely containable excitement building up within himself. 

When he thought that Dom had reached the tipping point, where if he consumed any more drink it would just turn him into a mess, he called a taxi and ferried them home. Home being Matt's flat. 

"Is it ok if I just crash here Matt? I'm too bloody wrecked to go to my place." 

"Sure, that's fine." 

Dom staggered into Matt's living room and fell heavily onto the couch, face down. 

"I thought you were meant to be able to hold your drink better as you got older." Dom moaned. He turned over and half sat up, his arms and legs sprawled elegantly, his hair and clothes a rumpled mess. 

Matt allowed himself one moment to enjoy this sight and then he sat down beside Dom on the couch. 

"Matt..." 

"Shut up Dom." Matt smiled, thinking of the phone sex Dom had attempted. He leaned forward, his mouth already open, ready to meet Dom's. 

"No Matt, I think I'm..." 

And with that, Dom leaned over the edge of the sofa and puked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes another attempt to ensnare Dom...

After cleaning up Dom's puke, Matt realised what had gone wrong with his plan. Dom hadn't been monitoring his own drinking. Sure, Dom would get drunk but he never drank himself to vomiting point. He needed to get drunk himself. He had got drunk in the wrong way. 

So, Matt waited patiently to make his next move. His earlier desire and lust hadn't lessened, he had just got used to its being there. He knew there were alternative ways to cure his desire but none of them appealed. He didn't want a random cheap fuck- he wanted to fuck Dom. Going to anyone else would be like eating sand when you wanted water. 

A week crawled by, a week's worth of nights where Matt dreamt of Dom, of being with him. He dreamt of near kisses, of near touches, but even in his dreams he couldn't possess Dom.

Matt coaxed Dom out for a night out, suggesting they go to a new club. Clubs weren't really Matt's scene but they were certainly Dom's scene. He revelled in the mixture of drink, dancing and people. Dom slipped through the crowd to the bar, whilst Matt stumbled behind him, getting snarled up in knots of people and having to squeeze through them. 

"Cheers." Dom gestured at the shots lined up at the bar. He picked up his glass and knocked it back. Matt watched him as he ordered another round. Really, he didn't know how he had avoided being affected by Dom for so long. He was magnetic- his open eyes and open smile drew you to him, that sweet face kept you there and the lines of his lean body made you want to stay with him until morning. 

He watched Dom lift his glass to someone and then down the contents of it. He looked in the direction Dom had made the gesture towards- two girls, smiling shyly at them. 

For fuck's sake, Matt thought. 

"We're going to get lucky tonight!" 

You might be but I'm not, Matt sighed to himself. 

Dom dragged him over to the two girls. He instantly engaged both of them in a conversation, had both of them under his spell. He began buying rounds for all of them and the night wore on. Matt knew he had to do something to fix this situation or else he would be spending the night attached to someone he had no interest in. 

When Dom left to go to the bathroom, Matt made his move. 

"So, you girls are close friends then?" 

"Yeah," answered the taller girl. "We've know each other since school." 

"That's good. That helps." Matt said, hoping he sounded mysterious. 

"Why?" asked the shorter girl, her made up eyes looking at him good-humouredly. 

"Well, you see, I have a girlfriend." 

"Oh." The two girls glanced at each other. 

"Yeah, you know what I mean?" Matt said, being intentionally vague. 

"No. We don't." 

"Well, Dom. You know, he's...an active guy. A lot of energy. Loves women." 

"You may have to elaborate a bit more." 

"Oh." Matt tried to look embarassed. "Well...he has this thing...about...two girls, and him...together. He loves it. Whenever we go out, he always goes home with two girls. Threesomes, you know. They're his kink. Just thought I should warn you. But, you know, most girls seem to be into it."

"I don't believe you." the taller girl said. 

Matt shrugged. Dom came back. He shoved himself in between the two girls, throwing his arms about their waists. 

"So ladies, how about a dance?" Dom grinned at them. The two girls looked at one another, then Matt and finally at Dom. 

"Sorry. We have to go home now. Work tomorrow." 

They wriggled out of Dom's grasp. 

"Wha...?" Dom watched them leaving, confused by the turn events had taken. He turned to Matt. 

"What just happened?" 

"No idea." 

"You said something to them. Did something." 

"No, I didn't." 

"What did you do Matt, you bollocks??" 

"Nothing! Did you ever consider that they weren't interested in you?" 

"Yeah, as if." Dom snorted. "I'm hot, Matt. They thought so. All the girls here think so. Hell, even you think I'm hot." 

Matt could feel himself going red and he took another swig of his drink to try and cover his reaction. 

"Wait a second." Dom stepped closer to him, examining his face. "So. That's the reason. You DO think I'm hot." 

Matt was about to tell Dom to fuck off when Dom said- "Finish your drink." 

Matt assumed that Dom was so pissed off and freaked out that he wanted to end the night now. And Matt didn't blame him. He was almost shaking, wondering what reprecussions this night would have.

Once he had placed his glass back down on the bar, he felt a strong arm sliding around his waist, guiding him onto the dance floor. 

"Dom, what the fuck are you...." 

"Shut up. You cost me my date for tonight. So, you'll just have to do instead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom takes Matt onto the dancefloor...

It was as if this was happening to someone else. Matt felt that he was removed entirely from the situation, almost watching Dom leading him onto the dance floor. Then he felt Dom's hands on his hips and he was very much aware that this was happening to him. 

He looked at Dom's eyes, trying to understand why he was doing this. He couldn't be doing this due to raw desire, the sensation that had been Matt's motivation. Dom's eyes were focused, clear enough, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed. It was almost as if he was judging Matt, sizing him up, seeing how he affected him and what reaction each different touch brought. 

Dance music blared and usually Matt would have been indifferent to it. His clubbing days were long over, a distant memory of the gigs he went to see in Teignmouth were all that was left. But now the insistent dance music sounded- felt- more ingenius than anything he had ever written and as ever, Dom's hands played perfectly in time to the music. 

Matt was frozen to the spot, only thawing out at odd moments to move to the music jerkily. Whereas Dom seemed almost to lead the music. He moved towards him, away from him, moving his hands over his back. The other people on the dance floor all jigged and jumped manically. Dom was the calm centre of this frenzy and made them look like they were all performing the wrong dance moves. 

He leaned in close to Matt and said clearly into his ear- 

"I've always preferred dancing with a man. You want to know why? There's something...familiar about it. I like that. It's almost like touching yourself. You know just what to expect. What to do." 

He proved this by hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Matt's jeans and pulled him closer, so they were pressed entirely together, hip on hip, thigh on thigh. Matt's head fell sloppily against Dom's and he felt his hair going into his mouth. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent he was surrounded by- a smell of drink and fresh sweat. He felt Dom's fingers rubbing small rhythmic circles on his lower back. Matt shivered violently and was instantly embarassed by his reaction. Dom noticed the shiver and merely increased the pressure he was applying with his fingers. 

Matt's mind was filled with sensations that he had only been able to fantasise about for the past week. He licked his lips. He wanted desperately to kiss Dom, to experience what sensations his tongue could provide. 

He lifted his head from Dom's shoulder and leaned in, angling for his lips. Dom pulled back from him, shaking his head and smiling. He jerked his head towards the exit. Matt understood- if he wanted anymore, they would have to go elsewhere. 

They left the club and as soon as they were outside, Matt made to kiss Dom again and again Dom held him back. Matt couldn't stop a whine of frustration escaping his throat. Was this to be like his dream too then? Close, close, but only close, never close enough? Had Dom just been messing with him, proving to himself that everyone on planet earth actually did want to shag him? 

But then, Dom looked at him and said- "Wait 'til we get back to mine." 

He moved to wave down a taxi, stopped and turned to look back at Matt. 

"I mean, do you want to come back to mine?" 

Matt could only nod his head frantically. 

The taxi ride back to Dom's was the greatest test Matt's self-control had ever undergone. 

The moment Dom had paid the taxi driver, Matt was ready to run up to the front door but Dom grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the railings outside his house. The metal pressed uncomfortably into Matt's back but he didn't even try to move- it was worth putting up with to have Dom kissing him, kissing him so hard that their teeth clashed, they sometimes missed one another's lips but they would then scramble fiercely back to where they needed to be. 

After too short a time, Dom broke off the kiss. 

Matt couldn't contain himself anymore. 

"For fuck's sake Dom! What is with all this stopping and starting?" 

"Just checking how badly you want me." 

Matt let out a strangled sound of irritation. He was stretched to his limit. His body- and his sanity- couldn't take much more of this. 

"Dom, if it isn't bloody OBVIOUS that I'm fucking DYING right here..." 

"I know. I want to fuck you too." 

Matt caught his breath and looked at Dom. His eyes were serious, half-open, a darker shade of grey than usual, dulled to slate grey with lust. Dom pressed himself against Matt and clasped both his wrists in his own, pushing his hands over the railings, temporarily jailing him, nearly crucifying him. 

"If you want me too," Matt choked out, "then let's get inside for Christ's sake." 

"No." Dom said quietly. 

"What do you mean no you utter fucking knobhead?" Matt tried to wriggle one of his hands free so he could hit Dom. But his hands were not only trapped by Dom, but by the unyielding railings too. 

"Because Bellamy, I want to shag you now. Here." 

"You must be taking the piss." 

"No, I'm not. Either I shag you right here and now or not at all. What'll it be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Matt, outside and Matt goes along with Dom's Ultimatum- sex outside or not at all...

Matt closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to gain some distance from the position he found himself in. It only helped partially- he didn't have to look at Dom anymore, but now, he was even more intensely aware of Dom's hands pinning his own to the railings. He was even more intensely aware of what was happening inside himself. His rapid breathing sounded louder, he felt hot and flushed, he could feel his body twitching and most keenly, he felt Dom's presence. He was so close to him, yet not touching, making his skin tingle, the sensation starting in his arms and sweeping all the way down to his legs. 

He tried to focus on what Dom had said-

"Either I shag you right here and now, or not at all. What'll it be?" 

Matt attempted to make a half sensible, informed decision. Shag in public? It was just the last step in Dom's exhibitionism, its logical conclusion. Matt didn't like the idea of sex in public places. He would prefer to retreat to a private room- anywhere- where he could let himself go completely and utterly. 

This seemed not to be a choice though. 

Matt thought of where Dom lived. He lived in a quiet suburb. This held pros and cons. Pro- it was a quiet neighbourhood, so the chances of anyone seeing them was slight. They would all be safely tucked up in bed. But, con- if they DID see Dom banging him, they would be a lot more scandalised than a fellow reveller who saw them down a dark alleyway in town. 

The time of night could also work for or against them. It was dark, granting them some cover. But, some people could be the same as them, making their way home from the night clubs, and would inadvertently see them at it. 

Finally though, Matt's decision was made by his cock. 

"Right." he said. "Come on then." 

Dom smiled at him oddly. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Now for fuck's sake, get on with it." 

Dom released one of Matt's hands and ran his hand through his own hair, still smiling funnily. He gripped Matt's wrist again. 

"You want me that bad?" 

"YES, Dom. Fuck it, yes Dom, I do." 

"Sounds almost like begging, Matthew." 

"Christ, I WILL beg. I don't CARE. Hence why I'm willing to shag you HERE." 

Dom nodded and licked his lips. He let go of both Matt's hands and reached for his jeans. Matt let his head fall back, relieved that he was finally going to get relief from the painful desire coursing through him. 

He felt Dom's fingers get caught, fumbling with his belt. He heard him catch his breath and then starting to breathe again, jaggedly. 

Matt looked at Dom, a smile on his face. Dom was unsure. He had felt it. He had clearly suggested this as a half-joke, just to see how bad Matt wanted him. He would have shagged Matt indoors after a lot of begging on Matt's part. But Matt had put a spanner in his plans by agreeing. Dom didn't actually want to shag him here, Matt realised. 

But, what the hell, Matt thought; I've sort of got used to the idea now. 

He took his hands down from the railings behind him, moved Dom's fingers out of the way easily and swiftly undid his jeans.   
Dom couldn't look at him. Matt reached out and placed his hand on Dom's crotch. He started to stroke him through the rough material. It was thrilling- Matt could feel his heart pounding. He was touching Dom, feeling him in a way he thought he never would. It felt so strong to him, solid, desirable. Matt felt strong, in a position of power. He wanted to see what would happen when the two of them collided.   
He kept up his stroking, watching what happened to Dom. He seemed to be in the same state he had reduced Matt to earlier- helpless.   
"Fuck." he groaned in a guttural, harsh voice Matt barely recognised as Dom's. It served only to excite him even more.   
Dom dislodged Matt's hand, frantically undoing his own jeans.   
He pressed himself against Matt, bringing their cocks together; Matt felt overcome by the warmth generating between them, and at the strange combination of soft and hard that was Dom's cock.   
Dom pulled back slightly, creating enough space to reach a hand in between them, his fingers reaching into Matt's underwear and making their first tentative way in between Matt's cheeks, stroking then stabbing, Matt wriggling around the pressure, encouraging Dom to go deeper and deeper.   
He turned Matt around roughly. Matt gripped onto the metal bars, feeling their coldness and simultaneously feeling the pressure and heat of Dom's erection pressing into his back.   
Dom pulled down his jeans and for an instant Matt felt the chill night air on his upper thighs and backside before Dom thrust into him. It was the only way to describe it- he thrust into him instantly, violently. Matt was jerked forward by the force of it, almost losing his grip on the railings.   
He let out a whispered, high-pitched "Ahh", out of shock and pleasure. The sensation was terrifying, foreign, incredible. It nearly hurt too much initially and Matt had a brief moment of wondering if Dom wanted it to hurt him for whatever reason. Dom began to thrust against him, into him, rhytmically. It wasn't enough for Matt; he pushed himself back into Dom. he needed to be closer, closer, he needed more contact.   
Dom reached around, grasped Matt's cock and began rubbing it, matching his movements to his thrusting. Dom was resting his head on the back of Matt's neck and Matt could feel irregular bursts of moist warm breath on his skin. The combined sensations nearly flattened Matt. He felt himself becoming physically weaker as his desire intensified, until he was a limp mess, barely able to hold himself upright, hearing a dull ringing in his ears.   
He came, unable to hold himself together anymore. Pleasure, relief and a ridiculous urge to laugh hit him all at once. Dom cried out weakly and fell against Matt, his body going limp too. They stayed like that for a few moments, Matt listening to their breathing, feeling Dom's chest heaving against his back, both of them trying to return to some sort of normal state. 

He couldn't begin to think about what it meant, what had just happened between them. He would think about it later. All he knew right now was that he had needed it, wanted it. 

He turned shakily to face Dom but froze as he looked over his shoulder. 

A middle-aged woman across the road holding a dog on a leash was squinting at them. 

"Dom, we better get inside now."

Dom turned around. 

"Holy fuck." 

Matt couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing, at the woman, the night, everything. Dom pulled his jeans up hurriedly and hobbled to his front door. A still spluttering Matt followed him and they somehow got the door open and they fell inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Dom have words about what's happened between...

Matt couldn't stop laughing. He would press his lips together, trying to hold the sound in but it rose up from his chest and he would splutter and giggle, the laughter over-whelming him more since he had tried to suppress it. He was also giggling continually as he didn't know what else to do in this situation. He would giggle and look at Dom, wondering what was coming next. 

Dom wasn't laughing about the situation. He was rattling about in the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Matt stood in the doorway, not knowing where to put himself.

"You staying?" Dom asked, pouring scalding water into a mug. 

"Mmm-hmm." Matt nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Well, you can crash out on the couch. There's blankets around somewhere." 

Matt jerked up. "The couch?" he asked incredulously before he could stop himself. He didn't know what he expected from this situation but he hadn't expected to be sleeping on the couch, alone, after having just had sex with Dom. 

He couldn't rein his imagination in and stop it from wondering what it would be like to share a bed with Dom. He imagined falling asleep beside him, being cuddled up beside him, how warm it would be, the one blanket covering the two of them. 

He felt strangely turned on by these fantasies, only barely comprehending how quickly he had progressed to this stage and how much he wanted them to happen. 

"Yeah. The couch. Or I can take the couch and you can have the bed." Dom offered. 

Matt's silence, his eyes flicking from side to side in confusion as if searching for something in the room, caused Dom to speak again. 

"Look Matt, what happened out there. Nothing's going to grow out of that." 

Matt still said nothing. 

"I mean, we just shagged outside." Dom let out a stunned laugh. "It was just something that happened, I think it definitely needed to happen. But not again, I mean, what can ever come out of something like that? That was like being with a groupie. Except you're not a groupie." Dom added quickly. "You're my friend, my band mate. And Christ, it'd be weird to enter into something."

Matt nodded along continuously at every sentence Dom said. 

"Ah, good. I was worried things would be weird. Look, I'm going to head up now. It's nearly five. See you in the morning. Or in the later morning, I suppose." Dom grinned at him. Then he was gone. 

Matt stood in the doorway still, wanting to ask Dom what the fuck had just happened? How had he done such a speedy turn around? Why he had been so willing to flirt with and seduce him and now the case was closed? Why had he done it at all? For kicks? Had he been thinking about doing this for a long time? Did he even know as he took him against the railings that he was going to say this to him afterwards? 

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up, willing himself to go up to Dom. He tried to think of something, just one piece of eveidence he could use to justify pressing the issue. 

He started to climb the stairs. He knew what it was- he had felt Dom shake with uncertainty when he had touched him. 

He quietly pushed open the door to Dom's room. He had his back turned to Matt, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He turned around and started when he caught sight of Matt. 

"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart-attack. What do you want?" 

"I want you to not lie." Matt said. 

Dom looked confused and began half-shaking his head. "I don't quite follow you mate." 

"Come off it. You were lying. What you said about us. That was all a lie." 

"Why would I lie?" 

"I don't know." Matt sat down on the bed. 

Dom frowned at him but Matt could tell it was a frown of apprehension, not of anger. 

"What happened out there," Matt nodded his head at Dom window, at the garden and the railings, " didn't just come out of nowhere." 

"As I said, it needed to happen. Nothing can come out of it." 

"Why not?" Matt kept his gaze firmly on Dom's face, not allowing him a moment's escape. 

"Because that would be like trying to form a relationship out of a one-night stand. It doesn't work." 

"But Dom, this all started a good while ago. At the club when you kissed me. The phone sex..."

"I was drunk." 

"You aren't drunk now. You weren't drunk when you had sex with me." 

Dom turned away, as if embaressed to hear the words spoken out loud. 

"I know you don't want to leave this the way it is." 

Dom said nothing. He sat down beside Matt. 

"There is no "this". We don't need to talk." 

"Yes, we do. If we don't talk about it now, we never will. Then it'll always be there."

"What's there to say? We shagged. In a public place." Dom looked at him, half-laughing. Matt looked back at him, feeling cool, calm, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. 

"You started all this. I'd never would have considered, couldn't even have conceived of, having some type of a relationship with you. You started this. And I fell for you." 

Dom looked away, shaking his head again, clearly not wanting to hear it. 

"What we did," he said, still shaking his head, his eyes closed, "was like rabbitts shagging in a field."

"Which is exactly why you did it like that." Matt replied evenly. "So you could feed me- and yourself- this excuse later. That it was such a rushed, lust driven, mechanical copulation that it couldn't POSSIBLY mean anything." Matt lowered his voice. 

"Methinks you doth protest too much Dom." 

"That's fucking bullshit!" Dom spat and got up, pacing the room. 

"You did it like this so you could pretend that you had decided to seduce me, just to prove you could, that it was your decision, nothing to do with anything you might have felt, you were attacking, aggressive, on the defence. Yeah well, Dom, I know you too well. You don't fool me for a second." 

Dom stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Matt, looking down at him. 

"Why do you want me? Why?" Dom asked him, sounding genuinely confused, almost desperate. 

"I don't know why." Matt said. "I just do. Why do you want me?" 

"I don't know why either." Dom gave a short laugh but it sounded closer to a curse. 

"For fuck's sake Dom, why do we have to question it? Can we not just go with the moment? Clearly, we're attracted to one another," he saw Dom cringe at the words, "so please, can we just let whatever's going to happen, happen? I'm not making any demands on you or making any promises to you. Let's not analyse it. Just...do. And be." 

Matt finished talking, feeling a but stupid, Why had he put himself in this position? Why couldn't he have just taken the get out free card Dom had supplied them both with? 

Because he couldn't let it go. He couldn't. 

Dom sat back down beside him. 

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yes." 

"OK then." Matt smiled and Dom grinned shyly. 

"So, what would you like to do right now, seeing as we're living in the moment?" Matt asked, still smiling. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this." 

He kissed Matt, on the lips, not parting them. He kissed him quickly, several times like this. Before Matt could even try to deepen the kiss, Dom pulled back, looking at him. He reached out a hand and started to stroke Matt's face- his temples, his nose, his cheek bones, his chin, his lips. When Dom touched his lips, Matt opened them instantly and took Dom's thumb into his mouth. He sucked on it and then nipped it playfully. 

Dom then took his hand away and kissed Matt properly. 

When they broke apart, Matt asked- 

"Am I still sleeping on the couch?" 

"Nah. I think there's been a change in plans."


End file.
